Missing you
by Nameless101nameless
Summary: Thirteen left Cameron because she thought it was in the best interest of Cameron. But was it? Can turn out in Camteen or Cadley
1. Chapter 1

I do not own House, as much as I would like to...

English is not my native language

This is my first fanfic, reviews are apreciated and critisism is welcome!

* * *

"_No, no, no, I'm not just dying, I'm slowly deteriorating! I better get run over by a car tomorrow" you shouted towards your girlfriend. "Because I love you as much as I do, it would be better for you. You shouldn't need to suffer through all of this, Allison."_

"_I don't care that you are dying. I want to spend the rest of your life with you, Remy" the blonde responded._

"_I have eight relatively good years left, that's IF I'm lucky. I want to protect you from what I'm going to be."_

"_Want to protect me…" Allison mumbled._

"_Yeah, I'm leaving New Jersey. For good." With that said you turned around, walked to your car and drove away._

* * *

That was three years ago. You still think about Allison every day. About her curly blonde hair, her greyish blue eyes, her perfect body,… House calls you every now and then to inform you about PPTH. That's how you know that everything is going fine for Allison.

You moved to Idaho because you know no one who knows you will find you there. You're still working diagnostics. They offered it to you when they heard you left PPTH. You don't really like it, but something has to pay the bills and you help people while doing it. Your boss isn't an ass like House was, but you liked House better. You're not sure why, maybe it's because he promised you he would kill you if you would asked him.

"HADLEY!" someone shouted.

You stop with your daydreaming and look up. You see a very angry boss waving with a file.

"_Great"_ you think _"another case."_ You walk towards your boss and while taking the file you say you will look into it. You page your fellows and walk to the diagnostic office.

When everyone is there, you take the marker and write the symptoms on the whiteboard. You smirk when you realize that this was House's thing. You weren't even allowed to touch the board. Now you are leading your one department.

"Parkinson" someone says before you're finished writing. You don't listen. The only thing you can think about is-

"Huntington" someone else says.

You start talking "You're right, the patient has Huntington. It's in the file but that's not the reason he's here. There's something else wrong with him. We just need to figure out what."

"If you know he has Huntington, why would you also write those symptoms on the board?"

"Because he's twenty years old. Huntington normally shows when you're about thirty-five. So I write them down because maybe they're symptoms from something else."

"He's epileptic" a female fellow says.

"Give him Tegretol and keep a close watch on him" you order.

As your fellows leave and start the treatment, you go get something to eat. The cafeteria reminds you of PPTH so you try to avoid as much as you can. For some reason you go eat there today. You walk in and you go get your food and pay it. You go sit down at one of the free tables. However, you don't start eating. You are lost in your thoughts and you don't realize that someone joins you. When you realize that there is someone sitting in front of you, you stand up and walk away. You are still the mysterious and secretive one, that never changed. It actually worsened after you left New Jersey. You didn't make new friends, you never go out, you snap at everyone who tries to be friendly.

When you're back in the office you go through your mail. You find a letter of House in there. You wonder why he would send you one. You open it and you see a familiar handwriting. Now you know why he sent it to you. He did it because Allison asked him to. While you read the letter you start crying. You realize how much you miss her. It doesn't change your point of view, you still won't go back because you don't want her to get hurt while you're dying.

For some reason you feel sick. You go to your boss and he gives you a day off to recover. You tell you fellows that you go home and to page you if there's something wrong with the patient. You go to the locker room and grab your stuff.

* * *

When you get home, you decide to take a bath. When you're in the bath you realize you're lonely and that there's an itch that needs to be scratched. You light some candles and put on some relaxing music. You imagine that it's Allison who's touching you. You get a nice feeling of the imagination. You go slowly because you don't want the fantasy to end too fast. You're rubbing your clit like Allison would have done. Then you slowly slid one finger into yourself and start moving it in and out. After a while you add another finger. You start to going faster and faster. After you have orgasmed, you put on a huge sweatshirt and go to sleep.

The next day you wake up because of your ringtone. You look at the ID off the caller and see that it's House. You look at the time and see that it's 11 AM. House doesn't call you at that time because normally you work. You answer the call.

"Thirteen speaking" you say because you know House doesn't know your real name.

"Thirteen, you have to come down here. Now!" He says energetic.

"No House. I'm not going to New Jersey" you tell him.

"There's something with Cameron!"

You start to panic "What's wrong with Allison?"

"She tried to commit suicide. You've got to come down here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own House...

and reviews are still appreciated

* * *

You drop your phone and slide down a wall. You want to know why she would try to commit suicide.

"Thirteen, she's ok. She is down in the ER right now. Are you alright?" you hear House asking.

You grab the phone. "Why?" you ask "Did she leave a letter of some sort? Did she say anything that could have indicated this?"

"She hasn't said anything since she got here. We didn't find a letter." You here that House sounds defeated. You think that's normal. After all Allison has been House's fellow and she never seemed the type to do something like this. She is the caring type. She wants other people to be happy.

You end the call and book the first flight to New Jersey. Then you start wondering that, maybe, there is a slight change that she never got over the break-up and that maybe that's the reason.

* * *

You haven't told anyone that you would come to PPTH, even House doesn't know. So, when you walk in, all the nurses and doctors stare at you. You left PPTH without telling anyone why. You gave Cuddy your letter of resignation and didn't bother to answer her questions.

Now the first thing you hear is "Dr Hadley!"

You turn around and see Cuddy walking towards you on her killer heels. You embrace yourself for what is coming. You know it can't be good.

"Dr Cuddy, how nice to see you" you say.

She slaps you on your cheek. You know she is mad at you because off leaving your life behind without an explanation. You don't react because you know you deserve it. You don't look at her because you feel ashamed.

"Where were you all this time? It was like you vanished" she hisses. You don't know how to react and you still don't look at her. Cuddy pulls you into her office and shuts the door. She gestures to sit. You go sit down and still don't look at her.

"Why are you here, Hadley?" she asks you angrily "It's not like you cared. I mean you never called or sent an email. We even didn't know if you were alive."

"I had contact with House. He kept me informed about what was going on. He was the only one who understood my decision to leave. He didn't like it but he understood why I needed to leave. He understood that I couldn't drag Allison down with me when my Huntington would start to show" you say while still avoiding eyecontact.

"And she is the reason why you're here" Cuddy realizes "I'm not going to allow you to talk to her. You're the reason she's in this position."

"I don't care if you're going to allow me or not. I never did, I worked for House remember?" after saying that you walk out of Cuddy's office.

* * *

You have no idea where Allison's room is. So you text House and pray that for once in his life he will respond on a text message. You keep looking for Allison. Then you run in to House. Apparently he was checking is phone. He tells you where Allison is. For the first time in your life you thank House.

* * *

You walk to Allison her room but you stay outside. You haven't see Allison in three years and you wonder how she is going to react. You know she is mad because you left her.

You look through the window and see the blonde beauty restrained and sleeping. You get over your feelings and walk into Allison's room. You go sit next to her and take her hand. You rub over her hand with your thumb. Then you see the bandage around her wrists. You still can't believe that Allison would try to kill herself and tears start to roll over your face.

Cuddy appears behind you and she has brought security with her. You see her say something and then she walks in, alone. She lays her hand on your shoulder and tries to comfort you. It isn't exactly working and you lay your head on Allison's chest.

"You're going to have to leave. You aren't family or on her emergency contact list" Cuddy tells you. You look at Cuddy from Allison her chest and tells her that if she tries to move you, you will physically hurt her. You see Cuddy her eyes open wider.

"You never stopped loving Cameron" she realizes. You nod and to your surprise Cuddy goes on "Then why did you leave her?" You look at Cuddy and say "For her own good."

"Because of your Huntington. Wow, we all thought you were a coward. We thought you didn't love her anymore but that you couldn't take it to see her every day." With that said Cuddy left.

You were alone with Allison again. You untie her restraints and go lay next to the blonde. She cuddles into you and you hold her tight. Then she mumbles your name and you smile a little.


End file.
